Insectoid
Insectoids are a category of enemy in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It includes creatures that resemble insects, arachnids, myriapods, crustaceans, and earthworms. Insectoids have the widest distribution across the five regions of Mira, alongside Theroids, with twenty two types. They are also the only enemy type to possess natural camouflage, with a large majority of the species disguising themselves as flora or natural formations. Regular Insectoids resist all forms of Physical attacks, and also share common weakness traits to Thermal and Ether based attacks, with some exceptions, and airborne Insectoids also being weak to Gravity attacks, and no resistances, with Tyrants usually having 5 extra resistance against every attribute. Types of Insectoid From smallest to largest, by size classification, Insectoid species include the following: Small Insectoids * Blattas - Common roach-like insects, often found in swarms, and seem at home in any environment, being widespread and found everywhere on Mira. There also exist a series of Golden Tyrant Blatta which drop unique items that fetch a high price. * Germivores - Parasite like creatures with abdomens resembling petals, which they use to disguise themselves as blooming flowers, only given away by their tapered legs sticking out from underneath, found in Noctilum, Oblivia, and Sylvalum. Medium Insectoids * Turbas - Hovering, wingless Insectoids with a vague resemblance to wasps, with prominent stingers on their abdomens, found in Primordia, Noctilum, Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Adseculas - Equal parts moth and mosquito-like Insects, kept aloft by jet like protrusions on their backs, but also possess stingers, sometimes found hiding on cave walls by using their colouration to blend in, found all over Mira. * Papils - Distinctly butterfly-like winged creatures, with patterned wings, a long proboscis and ornate abdomens, found in Primordia, Noctilum, Oblivia and Sylvalum. * Mortifoles - Hovering vegetable-like insects with antenna resembling plant stamens, and a set of four distinct feathers, resembling petals or leaves, which they used to disguise themselves as ground growing flowers, only given away by their eyes and whiskers under their bloom, found in Primordia, Noctilum and Oblivia * Sacrifoles - Counterparts to Mortifoles, which often inhabit areas of water or lava, and have colourful crystalline feathers and bodies to more closely resemble plants or rocks of the region, found in Sylvalum and Cauldros Large Insectoids * Petramands - Cave, ravine and lava dwelling insectoids bearing a vague resemblance to large spiders or ticks, with front pincers more resembling hands, and silk producing sacks on their underbellies, found in every region. * Scirpos - Creatures somewhat reminiscent of scorpions, but have large acid sacs on their underbellies for spitting poison, instead of tails, often seen clinging to the undersides of high plants, or rock arches, found in Primordia, Noctilum, Oblivia, and Sylvalum. * Forfexes - Beach combing creatures which greatly resemble large crabs, with long legs, distinctive pincers and sturdy shells, found in Primordia, Noctilum and Oblivia. * Vivohasts - Uncommon pink colored insect-like creatures, with a likeness to flower mantises or shrimp, sometimes found hanging from the undersides of protruding rock formations, posing as hanging plants, found in Noctilum and Sylvalum. * Thalluses - Distinctly mantis-like ambush predators with elements of dragonfly larvae, which pose as protruding branches from trees and rocks, and sometimes hang from cave roofs, possessing hooked claws and long tails with feathered tips, found in Noctilum and Oblivia. * Tectinsulas - Creatures with a resemblance to tortoises, which hide underground with only their rugged backs showing, camouflaged by soil and plants of the region, and only rise up when approached. They have jawless mouths and fungus like antenna, with their underbellies holding precious fluids. Found in Noctilum and Oblivia. * Arenatects - Indigens adapted to blend into the alien environments of Sylvalum and Cauldros, physically similar to Tectinsulas, with white, multi layered shells, large antennae, and heads which almost look stitched together, found in Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Ictuses - Large, intimidating insect-like creatures with a centaur like body shape, unlike any earth insects, their most prominent features being two enormous, bulky stingers which resemble arms, and armour like carapaces, found in Primordia, Oblivia, Sylvalum, and Cauldros. * Aeviters - Otherwordly, statuesque creatures which vaguely resemble gargoyles, that hide their lower bodies in the earth, with only their heads and pair of small wings visible, only attacking if approached, found in Noctilum and Sylvalum. * Gerrids - Top-heavy, flea-like, long legged creatures with helix-shaped abdomens which continually discharge static, and a pair of tentacle mouths, their head portions bearing resemblance to the head of a Grex. Found in Sylvalum and Cauldros, and Oblivia in the form of parasites accompanying the Tyrant Gradivus, the Headless Emperor. X-Large Insectoids * Ciniculas - Tough, beetle-like creatures with curved jaws, pillar-like legs, and spiny back plates with a thick horn that obscures a weak spot, found in Primordia, Noctilum, Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Falsaxum - Rugged, heavy creatures built like tanks, with thorny or crystalline protrusions all over their bodies, and a similar horn to a Cinicula that obscures a weak point on their backs. Found in Noctilum, Oblivia, and Sylvalum. * Levitaths - Airborne, graceful filter-feeders which look more like fish than insects, with bio-luminescent ether feathers adorning their backs, tails and twig-like wing appendages, found in Primordia, Noctilum, and Oblivia. XX-Large Insectoids * Sabulas - Burrowing worm-like creatures which can grow to gigantic sizes, which have mouths reminiscent of a lamprey, and barbed tails, and can frequently be found hiding in sand with only their maws visible, found in Noctilum and Sylvalum, and in Oblivia in the form of the Tyrant Squallo, the Sand Mirer. * Millepods - Devilish, flying serpentine insect-like creatures, with carapaces along their upper-sides and spindly feelers which make them resemble centipedes, but have gigantic maws made of multiple sets of jaws, and large rocky fin formations on their backs, bellies and tails, found in Noctilum and Oblivia in the form of the Tyrants Shuravas, the Enraged and Hartmut, the Calamity. Terminology Insectoid literally means insect-like being, but the game misuses the term to include creatures that resemble arachnids, myriapods, crustaceans, and worms. The game likewise misuses the term "insect" in the name of the Insects category of Collectibles and in the descriptions of non-insectlike creatures such as Germivores. This wiki's use of the terms matches the game's usage. Category:Insectoids